Cheating or Hunting?
by Jacobs Wolf Girl
Summary: edward left for a 2 week hunting trip...but bella thinks hes cheating! i own lyric and lyric only. please give it a shot cause this is my first story and need advice.
1. Chapter 1:A Hunting Trip

Chapter 2:A Hunting Trip

I am oh so tired...I have been taking care of Nessie for two weeks because Edward was supposedly out on a hunting trip.  
"Carlisle,"I said wearly,"Do you think you could take care of Nessie for a while so I can get some rest...and maybe call Edward?"  
"Ummm sure."  
The wierd part about this quote hunting trip was that nobody else in the family went with him and usually emmette or alice went.I flipped open the brand new LG VU Edward had bought me for christmas and dialed his phone rang more than usual when finally he picked up the phone.  
"Umm Bells honey whats wrong?" He said with his honey velvet voice.  
"When are you coming home and where have you been?"I asked with worry.  
"I'll be back been visiting with the Denali's. See they have a new vampire and I have been hunting with them."  
He sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Oh ok...whats the new ones name?"I asked with wonder in my voice.  
"Her name is Lyric...she is just like you...I can't wait till you meet her!"  
"Yea sounds great...Im going to go get some rest...I'll call in the morning...I love you."I said frustrated.  
"Umm yea ok bye."  
The phone clicked to silence and I wanted to the first time in our relationship he didnt say he loved me when we got off the fone...and he actually sounded happy to not be talking to me.  
"Alice!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
She pranced in like a fairy and sat down beside me...i went over the whole conversation with her and the last word out of my mouth was"cheating". 


	2. Chapter 2:The Newbie

Chapter 2:A Hunting Trip

I am oh so tired...I have been taking care of Nessie for two weeks because Edward was supposedly out on a hunting trip.  
"Carlisle,"I said wearly,"Do you think you could take care of Nessie for a while so I can get some rest...and maybe call Edward?"  
"Ummm sure."  
The wierd part about this quote hunting trip was that nobody else in the family went with him and usually emmette or alice went.I flipped open the brand new LG VU Edward had bought me for christmas and dialed his phone rang more than usual when finally he picked up the phone.  
"Umm Bells honey whats wrong?" He said with his honey velvet voice.  
"When are you coming home and where have you been?"I asked with worry.  
"I'll be back been visiting with the Denali's. See they have a new vampire and I have been hunting with them."  
He sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Oh ok...whats the new ones name?"I asked with wonder in my voice.  
"Her name is Lyric...she is just like you...I can't wait till you meet her!"  
"Yea sounds great...Im going to go get some rest...I'll call in the morning...I love you."I said frustrated.  
"Umm yea ok bye."  
The phone clicked to silence and I wanted to the first time in our relationship he didnt say he loved me when we got off the fone...and he actually sounded happy to not be talking to me.  
"Alice!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
She pranced in like a fairy and sat down beside me...i went over the whole conversation with her and the last word out of my mouth was"cheating".;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2:The Newbie I sat around the whole night waiting for Edward to call me...it wasn't like I could sleep anyway.  
Around six o'clock in the morning my phone rang and I knew he was on his way home.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe...I'm on my way home and I brought Lyric along to meet you."  
His voice made me want to melt.  
"Oh...umm...that sounds fantastic."Was my only reply.  
"I know you aren't a big fan of her,but I know you two will be great friends.I'll be home around eight and be sure to tell everyone we are coming!"  
"Ok...I love you...bye." I sounded kind of tired...which is wierd.  
"Love you too Bells!"  
And the phone clicked silent.

At around eight I heard the car pull into the driveway.  
Nessie had been screaming her head off all day and nobody could stop her.  
As soon as Edward walked in, the room became silent.  
Nessie was overwelmed that Edward was back home,but also confused about why Lyric was with him. She had never seen her dad with another woman besides me. I became infuriated about how beautiful she was.  
Nessie was bewilderd by her beauty as well.  
In fact she was prettier than Rosalie...and I couldn't stand it!  
You could tell that I hated her and I hoped she knew it!  
"Hello Lyric,I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."  
"These are our foster children Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper, course you know Edward and this is his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."  
"Hi there."Was Lyrics reply.  
"Nice to meet you...we are going to be great friends!! "  
Now where have I heard that before?

*  
Within an hour things became more comfortable around the house...and she became more flirty.  
She snuggled with MY HUSBAND,kissed his cheeks,and all of the above!  
Edward didnt even flinch when she did any of this!  
Both Renesmee and I were fed up with her!  
Soon enough Edward broke the news to me.  
"Bells honey...Lyric will be staying with us for about a week or that great?"  
"Whoa there hold up...you mean I have to but up with over there for that long?No I refuse,Nessie and I will stay in the cottage and you can put up with her."  
Her face looked like she wanted to rip me apart...and i hope she tried!  
Even though Lyric got mad Nessie was in my lap laughing as hard as she could...I felt like had acoomplished something and actually stood up for something i felt was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:All Because a Cup of Blood The next morning I refused to leave the cottage because I knew that she would give me death stares but I don't really know why I care,I mean its not like she could rip me apart.  
A little after six o'clock in the morning I heard a knock at the door.  
I knew it was her because nobody was breathing.  
I slowly got up from the breakfast table were Nessie sat playing with her food, and awensered the door.  
As I predicted Miss Flirty was standing there with a smile on her face.  
"What do you want?"I asked leaning against the frame of the door.  
"Well I just wanted to apologize for getting flirty with Edward last night...and I really want to be your friend..."The sentence trailed off,her voice sounding like a perfect symphony.  
"Yeah we'll see about that."Her feelings looked hurt.  
"Do you mind if I come in? Carlisle said you were probably thirsty and I thought it might break the ice a little bit if I brought you a cup of nice cold animal blood. Maybe we can even talk this over if needed and I kind of wanted to meet your daughter."  
"Ok you can come in,but I'm only doing this for Edward!"Was my only reply.  
"Oh thank you thank you!"She sounded like a clone of Alice.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in the living room talking to Lyric while Nessie was taking her afternoon nap.  
It's like we are best friends now.  
All because a cup of blood. 


	3. Chapter 3:Stealing Family

Chapter 1:A Hunting Trip

I am oh so tired...I have been taking care of Nessie for two weeks because Edward was supposedly out on a hunting trip.  
"Carlisle,"I said wearly,"Do you think you could take care of Nessie for a while so I can get some rest...and maybe call Edward?"  
"Ummm sure."  
The wierd part about this quote hunting trip was that nobody else in the family went with him and usually emmette or alice went.I flipped open the brand new LG VU Edward had bought me for christmas and dialed his phone rang more than usual when finally he picked up the phone.  
"Umm Bells honey whats wrong?" He said with his honey velvet voice.  
"When are you coming home and where have you been?"I asked with worry.  
"I'll be back been visiting with the Denali's. See they have a new vampire and I have been hunting with them."  
He sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Oh ok...whats the new ones name?"I asked with wonder in my voice.  
"Her name is Lyric...she is just like you...I can't wait till you meet her!"  
"Yea sounds great...Im going to go get some rest...I'll call in the morning...I love you."I said frustrated.  
"Umm yea ok bye."  
The phone clicked to silence and I wanted to the first time in our relationship he didnt say he loved me when we got off the fone...and he actually sounded happy to not be talking to me.  
"Alice!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
She pranced in like a fairy and sat down beside me...i went over the whole conversation with her and the last word out of my mouth was"cheating".;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2:The Newbie I sat around the whole night waiting for Edward to call me...it wasn't like I could sleep anyway.  
Around six o'clock in the morning my phone rang and I knew he was on his way home.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe...I'm on my way home and I brought Lyric along to meet you."  
His voice made me want to melt.  
"Oh...umm...that sounds fantastic."Was my only reply.  
"I know you aren't a big fan of her,but I know you two will be great friends.I'll be home around eight and be sure to tell everyone we are coming!"  
"Ok...I love you...bye." I sounded kind of tired...which is wierd.  
"Love you too Bells!"  
And the phone clicked silent.

At around eight I heard the car pull into the driveway.  
Nessie had been screaming her head off all day and nobody could stop her.  
As soon as Edward walked in, the room became silent.  
Nessie was overwelmed that Edward was back home,but also confused about why Lyric was with him. She had never seen her dad with another woman besides me. I became infuriated about how beautiful she was.  
Nessie was bewilderd by her beauty as well.  
In fact she was prettier than Rosalie...and I couldn't stand it!  
You could tell that I hated her and I hoped she knew it!  
"Hello Lyric,I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."  
"These are our foster children Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper, course you know Edward and this is his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."  
"Hi there."Was Lyrics reply.  
"Nice to meet you...we are going to be great friends!! "  
Now where have I heard that before?

*  
Within an hour things became more comfortable around the house...and she became more flirty.  
She snuggled with MY HUSBAND,kissed his cheeks,and all of the above!  
Edward didnt even flinch when she did any of this!  
Both Renesmee and I were fed up with her!  
Soon enough Edward broke the news to me.  
"Bells honey...Lyric will be staying with us for about a week or that great?"  
"Whoa there hold up...you mean I have to but up with over there for that long?No I refuse,Nessie and I will stay in the cottage and you can put up with her."  
Her face looked like she wanted to rip me apart...and i hope she tried!  
Even though Lyric got mad Nessie was in my lap laughing as hard as she could...I felt like had acoomplished something and actually stood up for something i felt was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:All Because a Cup of Blood The next morning I refused to leave the cottage because I knew that she would give me death stares but I don't really know why I care,I mean its not like she could rip me apart.  
A little after six o'clock in the morning I heard a knock at the door.  
I knew it was her because nobody was breathing.  
I slowly got up from the breakfast table were Nessie sat playing with her food, and awensered the door.  
As I predicted Miss Flirty was standing there with a smile on her face.  
"What do you want?"I asked leaning against the frame of the door.  
"Well I just wanted to apologize for getting flirty with Edward last night...and I really want to be your friend..."The sentence trailed off,her voice sounding like a perfect symphony.  
"Yeah we'll see about that."Her feelings looked hurt.  
"Do you mind if I come in? Carlisle said you were probably thirsty and I thought it might break the ice a little bit if I brought you a cup of nice cold animal blood. Maybe we can even talk this over if needed and I kind of wanted to meet your daughter."  
"Ok you can come in,but I'm only doing this for Edward!"Was my only reply.  
"Oh thank you thank you!"She sounded like a clone of Alice.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in the living room talking to Lyric while Nessie was taking her afternoon nap.  
It's like we are best friends now.  
All because a cup of blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:Stealing Family As days went on Lyric i became closer and Edward and Nessie drew farther away.  
I didnt seem to notice until one night Nessie wouldn't let me hold her or tuck in for bed.  
Lyric seemed to do it all.  
"Silly girl. She seems to have become more attached to me the longer i stick around." Was all Lyric said.  
To me it seemed like she was stealing my family...Alice hadn't even asked me to go shopping with her lately.  
But every day Lyric became closer to the family,every day someone else wouldn't speak to me.

One night i was watching tv and i heard foot steps in Renesmee room.  
Suddenly someone sat down with my baby in the pink and green rocking chair.  
My first instinct was Edward was in there.  
But i remembered that all the boys went hunting for the night.  
Then Jake came to mind...but he hadnt been around for a few days.  
Names ran through my mind as fast as possible.  
Roslie,Alice,Esme.  
I began to hear a lullaby from a voice i had only heard for the past few days.  
A symphany like voice...i should have known... 


	4. Chapter 4:Roses and Chocolate

Chapter 1:A Hunting Trip

I am oh so tired...I have been taking care of Nessie for two weeks because Edward was supposedly out on a hunting trip.  
"Carlisle,"I said wearly,"Do you think you could take care of Nessie for a while so I can get some rest...and maybe call Edward?"  
"Ummm sure."  
The wierd part about this quote hunting trip was that nobody else in the family went with him and usually emmette or alice went.I flipped open the brand new LG VU Edward had bought me for christmas and dialed his phone rang more than usual when finally he picked up the phone.  
"Umm Bells honey whats wrong?" He said with his honey velvet voice.  
"When are you coming home and where have you been?"I asked with worry.  
"I'll be back been visiting with the Denali's. See they have a new vampire and I have been hunting with them."  
He sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Oh ok...whats the new ones name?"I asked with wonder in my voice.  
"Her name is Lyric...she is just like you...I can't wait till you meet her!"  
"Yea sounds great...Im going to go get some rest...I'll call in the morning...I love you."I said frustrated.  
"Umm yea ok bye."  
The phone clicked to silence and I wanted to the first time in our relationship he didnt say he loved me when we got off the fone...and he actually sounded happy to not be talking to me.  
"Alice!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
She pranced in like a fairy and sat down beside me...i went over the whole conversation with her and the last word out of my mouth was"cheating".;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2:The Newbie I sat around the whole night waiting for Edward to call me...it wasn't like I could sleep anyway.  
Around six o'clock in the morning my phone rang and I knew he was on his way home.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe...I'm on my way home and I brought Lyric along to meet you."  
His voice made me want to melt.  
"Oh...umm...that sounds fantastic."Was my only reply.  
"I know you aren't a big fan of her,but I know you two will be great friends.I'll be home around eight and be sure to tell everyone we are coming!"  
"Ok...I love you...bye." I sounded kind of tired...which is wierd.  
"Love you too Bells!"  
And the phone clicked silent.

At around eight I heard the car pull into the driveway.  
Nessie had been screaming her head off all day and nobody could stop her.  
As soon as Edward walked in, the room became silent.  
Nessie was overwelmed that Edward was back home,but also confused about why Lyric was with him. She had never seen her dad with another woman besides me. I became infuriated about how beautiful she was.  
Nessie was bewilderd by her beauty as well.  
In fact she was prettier than Rosalie...and I couldn't stand it!  
You could tell that I hated her and I hoped she knew it!  
"Hello Lyric,I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."  
"These are our foster children Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper, course you know Edward and this is his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."  
"Hi there."Was Lyrics reply.  
"Nice to meet you...we are going to be great friends!! "  
Now where have I heard that before?

*  
Within an hour things became more comfortable around the house...and she became more flirty.  
She snuggled with MY HUSBAND,kissed his cheeks,and all of the above!  
Edward didnt even flinch when she did any of this!  
Both Renesmee and I were fed up with her!  
Soon enough Edward broke the news to me.  
"Bells honey...Lyric will be staying with us for about a week or that great?"  
"Whoa there hold up...you mean I have to but up with over there for that long?No I refuse,Nessie and I will stay in the cottage and you can put up with her."  
Her face looked like she wanted to rip me apart...and i hope she tried!  
Even though Lyric got mad Nessie was in my lap laughing as hard as she could...I felt like had acoomplished something and actually stood up for something i felt was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:All Because a Cup of Blood The next morning I refused to leave the cottage because I knew that she would give me death stares but I don't really know why I care,I mean its not like she could rip me apart.  
A little after six o'clock in the morning I heard a knock at the door.  
I knew it was her because nobody was breathing.  
I slowly got up from the breakfast table were Nessie sat playing with her food, and awensered the door.  
As I predicted Miss Flirty was standing there with a smile on her face.  
"What do you want?"I asked leaning against the frame of the door.  
"Well I just wanted to apologize for getting flirty with Edward last night...and I really want to be your friend..."The sentence trailed off,her voice sounding like a perfect symphony.  
"Yeah we'll see about that."Her feelings looked hurt.  
"Do you mind if I come in? Carlisle said you were probably thirsty and I thought it might break the ice a little bit if I brought you a cup of nice cold animal blood. Maybe we can even talk this over if needed and I kind of wanted to meet your daughter."  
"Ok you can come in,but I'm only doing this for Edward!"Was my only reply.  
"Oh thank you thank you!"She sounded like a clone of Alice.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in the living room talking to Lyric while Nessie was taking her afternoon nap.  
It's like we are best friends now.  
All because a cup of blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:Stealing Family As days went on Lyric i became closer and Edward and Nessie drew farther away.  
I didnt seem to notice until one night Nessie wouldn't let me hold her or tuck in for bed.  
Lyric seemed to do it all.  
"Silly girl. She seems to have become more attached to me the longer i stick around." Was all Lyric said.  
To me it seemed like she was stealing my family...Alice hadn't even asked me to go shopping with her lately.  
But every day Lyric became closer to the family,every day someone else wouldn't speak to me.

One night i was watching tv and i heard foot steps in Renesmee room.  
Suddenly someone sat down with my baby in the pink and green rocking chair.  
My first instinct was Edward was in there.  
But i remembered that all the boys went hunting for the night.  
Then Jake came to mind...but he hadnt been around for a few days.  
Names ran through my mind as fast as possible.  
Roslie,Alice,Esme.  
I began to hear a lullaby from a voice i had only heard for the past few days.  
A symphany like voice...i should have known.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4:Roses and Chocolate As i relized she was in there Jacob burst through the door.  
I will never understand the imprinting.  
"Where is the b*tch!!!! I'll rip her to shreds!!!!! What has she done to our Nessie!!" Shaking vilontley as he spoke but he was careful not to yell so that she wouldnt run.  
I couldn't believe that Alice new this was coming but didnt do anything to stop her.  
"Jake you won't do anything until I rip her apart then you can burn the pieces!!!" i whisperd.  
I put my hair in a ponytail and crouched down into my hunting position.  
Before i knew it jacob was in wolf form and came through the front door again.  
We ran down the hallway side by side until we reached Renesmees room.  
Still in my hunting crouch i reached for the door knob and turned pushing at the same time but it didnt open.  
I tried again but it still did not open.  
Jake let out a whine.  
I knew wht he was thinking.  
"Im not knocking it down,I'll go through the window."  
I ran like a bullet out the front door into the darkness.  
As i rounded the corner i smelt it.  
Her scent of roses and chocolate coming out of the already open window.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Jake tried to do the same but slid on some mud and stopped about twenty yards away.  
I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
I stopped laughing when i noticed a note by the window.  
Both Jake and I walked to the window to read the note.  
It read:  
"Bella,  
You fell for my plan is only one thing missing...Edward. Dont dought the fact that I'll be back for him,to complete my if youre looking for my daughter Renesmee then good luck because this plan is not what you think it luck and have fun playing my game."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5:This is No Game

Chapter 1:A Hunting Trip

I am oh so tired...I have been taking care of Nessie for two weeks because Edward was supposedly out on a hunting trip.  
"Carlisle,"I said wearly,"Do you think you could take care of Nessie for a while so I can get some rest...and maybe call Edward?"  
"Ummm sure."  
The wierd part about this quote hunting trip was that nobody else in the family went with him and usually emmette or alice went.I flipped open the brand new LG VU Edward had bought me for christmas and dialed his phone rang more than usual when finally he picked up the phone.  
"Umm Bells honey whats wrong?" He said with his honey velvet voice.  
"When are you coming home and where have you been?"I asked with worry.  
"I'll be back been visiting with the Denali's. See they have a new vampire and I have been hunting with them."  
He sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Oh ok...whats the new ones name?"I asked with wonder in my voice.  
"Her name is Lyric...she is just like you...I can't wait till you meet her!"  
"Yea sounds great...Im going to go get some rest...I'll call in the morning...I love you."I said frustrated.  
"Umm yea ok bye."  
The phone clicked to silence and I wanted to the first time in our relationship he didnt say he loved me when we got off the fone...and he actually sounded happy to not be talking to me.  
"Alice!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
She pranced in like a fairy and sat down beside me...i went over the whole conversation with her and the last word out of my mouth was"cheating".;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2:The Newbie I sat around the whole night waiting for Edward to call me...it wasn't like I could sleep anyway.  
Around six o'clock in the morning my phone rang and I knew he was on his way home.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe...I'm on my way home and I brought Lyric along to meet you."  
His voice made me want to melt.  
"Oh...umm...that sounds fantastic."Was my only reply.  
"I know you aren't a big fan of her,but I know you two will be great friends.I'll be home around eight and be sure to tell everyone we are coming!"  
"Ok...I love you...bye." I sounded kind of tired...which is wierd.  
"Love you too Bells!"  
And the phone clicked silent.

At around eight I heard the car pull into the driveway.  
Nessie had been screaming her head off all day and nobody could stop her.  
As soon as Edward walked in, the room became silent.  
Nessie was overwelmed that Edward was back home,but also confused about why Lyric was with him. She had never seen her dad with another woman besides me. I became infuriated about how beautiful she was.  
Nessie was bewilderd by her beauty as well.  
In fact she was prettier than Rosalie...and I couldn't stand it!  
You could tell that I hated her and I hoped she knew it!  
"Hello Lyric,I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."  
"These are our foster children Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper, course you know Edward and this is his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."  
"Hi there."Was Lyrics reply.  
"Nice to meet you...we are going to be great friends!! "  
Now where have I heard that before?

*  
Within an hour things became more comfortable around the house...and she became more flirty.  
She snuggled with MY HUSBAND,kissed his cheeks,and all of the above!  
Edward didnt even flinch when she did any of this!  
Both Renesmee and I were fed up with her!  
Soon enough Edward broke the news to me.  
"Bells honey...Lyric will be staying with us for about a week or that great?"  
"Whoa there hold up...you mean I have to but up with over there for that long?No I refuse,Nessie and I will stay in the cottage and you can put up with her."  
Her face looked like she wanted to rip me apart...and i hope she tried!  
Even though Lyric got mad Nessie was in my lap laughing as hard as she could...I felt like had acoomplished something and actually stood up for something i felt was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:All Because a Cup of Blood The next morning I refused to leave the cottage because I knew that she would give me death stares but I don't really know why I care,I mean its not like she could rip me apart.  
A little after six o'clock in the morning I heard a knock at the door.  
I knew it was her because nobody was breathing.  
I slowly got up from the breakfast table were Nessie sat playing with her food, and awensered the door.  
As I predicted Miss Flirty was standing there with a smile on her face.  
"What do you want?"I asked leaning against the frame of the door.  
"Well I just wanted to apologize for getting flirty with Edward last night...and I really want to be your friend..."The sentence trailed off,her voice sounding like a perfect symphony.  
"Yeah we'll see about that."Her feelings looked hurt.  
"Do you mind if I come in? Carlisle said you were probably thirsty and I thought it might break the ice a little bit if I brought you a cup of nice cold animal blood. Maybe we can even talk this over if needed and I kind of wanted to meet your daughter."  
"Ok you can come in,but I'm only doing this for Edward!"Was my only reply.  
"Oh thank you thank you!"She sounded like a clone of Alice.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in the living room talking to Lyric while Nessie was taking her afternoon nap.  
It's like we are best friends now.  
All because a cup of blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3:Stealing Family As days went on Lyric i became closer and Edward and Nessie drew farther away.  
I didnt seem to notice until one night Nessie wouldn't let me hold her or tuck in for bed.  
Lyric seemed to do it all.  
"Silly girl. She seems to have become more attached to me the longer i stick around." Was all Lyric said.  
To me it seemed like she was stealing my family...Alice hadn't even asked me to go shopping with her lately.  
But every day Lyric became closer to the family,every day someone else wouldn't speak to me.

One night i was watching tv and i heard foot steps in Renesmee room.  
Suddenly someone sat down with my baby in the pink and green rocking chair.  
My first instinct was Edward was in there.  
But i remembered that all the boys went hunting for the night.  
Then Jake came to mind...but he hadnt been around for a few days.  
Names ran through my mind as fast as possible.  
Roslie,Alice,Esme.  
I began to hear a lullaby from a voice i had only heard for the past few days.  
A symphany like voice...i should have known.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4:Roses and Chocolate As i relized she was in there Jacob burst through the door.  
I will never understand the imprinting.  
"Where is the b*tch!!!! I'll rip her to shreds!!!!! What has she done to our Nessie!!" Shaking vilontley as he spoke but he was careful not to yell so that she wouldnt run.  
I couldn't believe that Alice new this was coming but didnt do anything to stop her.  
"Jake you won't do anything until I rip her apart then you can burn the pieces!!!" i whisperd.  
I put my hair in a ponytail and crouched down into my hunting position.  
Before i knew it jacob was in wolf form and came through the front door again.  
We ran down the hallway side by side until we reached Renesmees room.  
Still in my hunting crouch i reached for the door knob and turned pushing at the same time but it didnt open.  
I tried again but it still did not open.  
Jake let out a whine.  
I knew wht he was thinking.  
"Im not knocking it down,I'll go through the window."  
I ran like a bullet out the front door into the darkness.  
As i rounded the corner i smelt it.  
Her scent of roses and chocolate coming out of the already open window.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Jake tried to do the same but slid on some mud and stopped about twenty yards away.  
I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
I stopped laughing when i noticed a note by the window.  
Both Jake and I walked to the window to read the note.  
It read:  
"Bella,  
You fell for my plan is only one thing missing...Edward. Dont dought the fact that I'll be back for him,to complete my if youre looking for my daughter Renesmee then good luck because this plan is not what you think it luck and have fun playing my game."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5:This is No Game Jake ran to a bush and popped out human.  
To me this wasn't a game it wasn't fun...but I know one things for sure I will have the luck.  
"Well what are we waiting for?? Come on lets hunt her down,follow the scent!!!!"Jacob sounded excited for this quote "game."  
"JACOB!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I yelled at him with all the power I had.  
I looked in Renesmees window and checked the wall clock.  
It was twelve o'clock in the morning ecxactly.  
"Well what should we do??"Jacob was in alpha mode and you could tell.  
"We walk back to the house and discuss this with everyone else." I knew they would talk to us when they heard our story.  
"They wont speak to you!!!"He yelled so loud my ear drums could have burst.  
"Shut up and come on!"

I climbed the tree and jumped off the branch onto the balcony Jake following me in human form.  
It reminded me of what Alice did when i first met my family,in my fuzzy human memory.  
I walked through the balcony door only to find my teddy bear big brother,emmett,digging in the fridge for some animal blood.  
"Emm?? I thought you wouldnt be back till mornin." "Hey Bells!!! Sup Jacob!!Naw we came earlier than planned. Oh crap whats wrong?" He was one of the few people still speaking to me.  
"How did you know?"  
"Bella youre my lil sis. Just tell me whats up!!" He was worried.  
"Her...she took my baby!!!" If I was human I would be crying.  
"Bells,that can't be right Rose has been sitting on the couch all night." He relaxed when he thought I was talking about Rose.  
"No!!! You idiot!!! Lyric!!! She took Nessie!!"  
"WHAT?!?!??!?!?!? HOW?!?!?!?!"  
I went over the situation with him and let him read the note.  
"Bella this is no game. Come here." Was the only thing he said.  
When we walked into the living room no one looked up from what they were doing.  
Alice kept reading her Cosmo Girl,Rosalie continued looking in the mirror,Edward playing the piano,Carlisle reading a medical report,and Esme sewing little booties.  
"Um guys we have a situation." Emmette stood there for a minute waiting for a response.  
"GUYS!!!" His voice echoed off each wall with booming emphasis.  
"WHAT!!" They screamed back in unison.  
"Nessies gone and Lyric took her."  
"What??? Thats ridiculous!! She would never put any harm upon this family!!" Of course Edward stuck up for her.  
"Dont you see what that bitch has been doing to all of us?? She made us all blind!!! Think about it. Cooking meals for Renesmee,cleaning,shopping with Alice,complimenting how beautiful Rosalie is and stuff like that."  
"It all makes sense. But why couldnt I see her in my visions??" Alice was the first to speak.  
"Come to the garage now! We must discuss this." Carlisle headed that way when Edward spoke.  
"You are all crazy!! She went upstairs to watch TV in the guest room around eight last night."  
"EDWARD!!! THIS IS YOUR BABY GIRL AND YOU DONT CARE THAT SHES MISSING!!!" I scremed way to loud.  
I had forgotten about the note in my pocket when suddenly Jake nudged me.  
"Look I care for my baby just as much as you do but how could it be possible that Lyric did it. Her bedroom door is even locked."  
I pulled the note from my pocket.  
"Look. This is what I found by Nessies open window. Smell it. Its her scent with a little something else mixed but the other scent isnt very strong."  
Edward read the note and smelt it then passed it to the next person each doing the same.  
Everyone was on my side except the one man I loved.  
Finally Carlisle rounded everyone into the garage by the time it was Alices turn to smell.  
"Wolf. Thats the other scent wolf."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6:Alpha Wolf?

AUTHORS NOTE: I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS BEING ON ONE PAGE. ITS HOW I WRITE THEM IN MY LAPTOP AND I EDIT THEM AFTER BEING UPLOADED! I HOPE THIS ONES BETTER! I FIGURED SOMETHING NEW OUT!  
LOTS OF LOVE Jacobs Wolf Girl

Chapter 6:Alpha Wolf?  
"This can't be possible! Its a rule in the Pack that nobody can harm another brother or sisters imprint...right Jake?" I knew this couldn't be possible it was unthinkable.  
Everyone in the Pack loved Renesmee like there own sister.  
"Bella's right. Its a rule. Unless...hold on I'm going to call Sam." He was shaking with anger as usual.  
He flipped open his phone and dialed Sam.  
Jake walked out of the room jabbering like a maniac.  
The note was still being passed around.  
I checked the time on my phone.  
It was one thirty in the morning so the scent would still be strong enough to follow.  
"Do you know where the trail leads?" Carlisle was rummaging in the cabinets like he did when I was being hunted by James.  
As a matter of fact everyone was busleing around like they did back then.  
"Well it headed off in the direction of our meadow. But the other scent headed up toward the mountains. Why?" Or at least that was my best guess.  
"Jasper and I will follow one of the scents." My big brothers are always by my side.  
"While you and Jacob follow the other one." Ok so how did Rose understand this plan but I didn't?  
"The rest of us will stay here and figure out every possible route there is to that place." Esme came in with hiking boots for everyone.  
Jake came back in the garage.  
"Bad news." "What could possibly be worse than this?" Alice looking at about four different maps with Edward.  
"Ok so nobody in the Pack had anything to do with this. Sam said they have all been staying the night at his house to keep Emily safe." Jake was crying.  
"Why does Emily need to be safe?" This made no sense to me.  
" Sam's brother,John,came for revenge on the Alpha. He showed up at the house and threaten to kill Sam because a few years back Sam's father,Kaleb,got killed by the Alpha wolf and he was also angry that Sam got the wolf genes and he didn't. He thought Sam was the Alpha. So Sam told him who the Alpha was and everything about me...including who my imprint was and what family she was from. So my theory is that John found Lyric before the Deniali's did and teamed up with him. When the Deniali's found Lyric she agreed to join them and their vegetarian ways. She knew they were close to the you all and would be able to meet you eventually. And that's how we ended up in this mess and that's who the wolf is." His story made perfect sense.  
"Perfect! That makes total sense!" Surprisingly Edward believed him.  
"So we know who it is but how do we find them?" Rosalie always has questions.  
"Follow the scents. In ten minuets we all need to put on our hiking boots and take a walkie talkie. We will split up. Edward and Alice will stay here and direct each of us on which way to go." Esme said in worried tone.  
"But wait! Don't you get it? The note says "this plan is not what you think it is". She wants us to follow the scent!" I knew I was right that's the only thing it could mean.  
"Bella will you please just follow Esme's orders! If your are correct I don't know but we will find out in the end." Why did my thinking never count around him?  
"But Edward!"  
"Bella just do what I say!!"


	7. Chapter 7:Bad Plans

Chapter 7: Bad Plans I knew this was a bad plan.  
Jacob and I took the basic route to the meadow.  
Following her scent.  
"Bells?" He was worried about her.  
"Yea Jake?"  
"I just wanted you to know I think following their scent is a bad idea too right? I mean I'm on your side. All I want is to find her. I would die without her. If she dies I'm going with her." He started to cry.  
"Jake I know you're on my side. Don't you worry about not finding her because we will. If i have to die to keep her alive I will. What ever it takes. Now come on we have to focus if we want to find her. " If I could I would cry.  
"Right focus."  
"Bella,Jake."  
It was Alice on the talkie.  
I grabbed it from my waist.  
"Yea Alice."  
"Ok we have the clear on route four. The scent cuts off when you hit the by pass. Edward thinks its because of the gasoline."  
Alice thought it was a good idea to number the routes for some reason.  
"Ok Alice thanks for the update. Keep us posted."  
Finally we hit a place where the scent splits.  
"Bells what do we do?"  
"hold on. I'll radio Alice."  
I hit the speak button.  
"Alice?"  
"Nope Edward from safe house."  
That made me smile.  
He loves playing army.  
"My lion the scents have split what do we do?"  
"Ok my lovely little lamb who are you with and were are you?" He acted as if he loved me again.  
"Im on route two with Jacob."  
"Route two huh? That's strange. Ok I guess you and Jacob can split up and his route can be route five."  
"Ok will do boss. Love you."  
"Bella!Bella!Bella!"Jacob was excited.  
"What?"  
"Ask your precious lion if the pack is running perimeter."  
"Safe house this is Bella."  
"Lion here what do you need to know?"  
"Pack running perimeter?" I asked with irritation in my voice.  
"Yes they are. And route three and two are clear the scent cut off at your house on route one and the scent cut off at the beach in La Push. All that's left is route four,five,and one."  
At this point Jacob and I had split up and the clearing was coming up in about ten miles.  
"Ok thanks." "Wait route one is clear. Scent cut off in the woods behind the diner."  
"Ok gotcha."  
"I love you my lamb. Be careful. I couldn't live with myself if you left me." He said it first!  
"Love you too my lion. A nd dont worry I will be."  
The line went clear.  
I came upon the clearing and saw her standing there in the clearing.  
"I knew you would fall for my plan. Sweetheart you need to learn how to follow the clues. Or at least your family does."  
I reached for my walkie talkie but it wasn't there.


End file.
